


The peaceful feeling of the rain

by strikedawn



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Epilogue Mikleo, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Seraph Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/pseuds/strikedawn
Summary: Since Sorey woke up, Mikleo has been showing him all the things he's missed.
It's time Sorey shows Mikleo something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent, fever induced sormik fic. IF YOU'RE HAVING A BAD DAY, I HOPE THIS CHEERS YOU UP! <3<3

The rain caught them halfway towards Pendrago.

Mikleo had known it was coming for a while already, the power behind every pending droplet prickling his skin like a loose thread. Every time a storm was brewing, Mikleo was able to feel it in his body, which was always good. It had been centuries since rain had caught him unprepared.

But Sorey had insisted on moving forward, despite Mikleo’s warning. If it had been for him, they’d have traveled even at night, when the roads were only illuminated by starlight and the day’s walking was staring to wear on their muscles. Mikleo had opposed; since waking up, Sorey had wanted to rush everything in his life, as if trying to make for lost time. He had wanted to rush the start of their new journey, the recovery of his —partially lost—memories, his reconnecting to the world he had saved.

Mikleo hadn’t let him. He had grabbed Sorey’s hand before he could get out of reach, fingers squeezing gently, chin tilted up to look into Sorey’s eyes. And Sorey had always understood, smiling sheepishly down at Mikleo and returning the squeeze with his own fingers.

They had all the time in the world now. There was no need to rush.

But tonight, not even Mikleo’s most stern look had deterred Sorey from advancing under the black clouds in the sky through the forest. There was something thrumming in Sorey’s eyes, some kind of energy that prevented his feet from stopping. Mikleo tried, hard, but instead of returning Mikleo’s squeeze this time, Sorey held on tighter to Mikleo’s hand and pulled him forward, all the while smiling his most luminous smile.

That was why, when rain started to pour on them, Mikleo felt that his glare was justified.

“Honestly!” Mikleo started as he formed a protective bubble around them with a flick of his hand. The rain rolled over the sides of it as if it were made of glass. “I told you this would happen! Why couldn’t we just have waited in the last village?”

“Come on, Mikleo, it’s just a little bit of rain!” Sorey replied, pushing his wet, blond bangs back. His ponytail, too, was wet, plastered to the back of his tunic and over his shoulder. “You’re a water seraph; shouldn’t you be enjoying this?”

“Yes, because I _love_ walking on mud and splattering my clothes with it.”

Sorey looked away, trying to hide a teasing smirk. “Maybe if you didn’t wear so many unnecessary capes…”

“What was that?” Mikleo asked menacingly, already forming a small bubble of cold water over his palm.

“Nothing, nothing!” Sorey turned around to face Mikleo once more. Around them there was darkness, but Mikleo’s bubble glowed softly with a blue hue, and its ripples made shadows dance on Sorey’s eyes and hair. Despite his annoyance and cold skin from the rain, Mikleo felt the need to touch Sorey. “But come on! Let’s enjoy the walk under the rain for a bit.”

Mikleo tried to hide a pout under his long ponytail. “I can’t really enjoy it if I have to keep the cloak around us.”

“Don’t, then.” Sorey replied, grabbing Mikleo’s sleeve and tugging softly. “Let’s sit down and watch it fall for a while.”

“O—kay…?” Mikleo was at a loss. Since waking up, Sorey had wanted to experience thousands of things again, both things that he remembered doing before and things that he didn’t. But rain had been an inconvenience for him rather than something he wanted to feel. At least, until now.

Sorey started to pull Mikleo towards one of the rocky walls that lined the forest. Mikleo kept the cloak around them enough time for them to reach the opening of a cave, keeping the rain away until they were safely protected from it.

Mikleo let it go with a pop the moment their feet moved from muddy earth to rocky ground.

“Look, Mikleo.” Sorey called him, becoming him towards the entrance of the cave. The cave itself wasn’t very deep, little more than a mere scratch on the mountain’s wall, but Mikleo still had to give a couple of steps to stand next to Sorey.

They stood close together, sharing warmth as they watched the storm let its heavy load fall over the earth.

“It’s so cool…” Sorey whispered, eyes lost in the dark sky above.

“It’s just rain, Sorey.” Mikleo couldn’t help but point out. Then, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You’re soaked.”

Mikleo gave another flick of his wrist, and the water that had clung to Sorey’s clothes and hair evaporated, making it look puffy and soft. He worked on his own clothes and hair then, gathering the water into a tiny ball and letting it splatter just outside their little refuge.

“…You know, sometimes—“ Sorey started, lowering himself to the ground, sitting with his legs crossed. “—I think I remember things from when I was sleeping.”

Mikleo looked down at him with very big eyes. Both of them were accustomed to seeing in the darkness, so it wasn’t hard to find Sorey’s soft smile.

“…You mean you remember dreaming?”

“I don’t think they were dreams.” Sorey scratched the back of his neck, only to let his fingers twist his blond ponytail over his shoulder. His eyes were still directed upwards, towards the clouds. “But more like… sensations? I remember peace making my heartbeat slower. I remember the warmth of the sunlight, and the coldness of the night, even if it never truly reached me. I remember the sound of snow falling too, because everything around me was very silent.”

“…Oh.”

Mikleo lowered himself to the ground too, slowly, letting his numerous capes trail behind him on the cave’s hard floor. He pushed his knees against his chest, circling his arms around his legs, and even in that position, Mikleo was pressed close against Sorey in the narrow space of their refuge. Sorey lowered his gaze from the sky to Mikleo beside him, tilting his head to the side to smile at his friend.

“I also remember the sound of the rain.” Sorey confided, voice lowered. “It never touched me… I don’t remember it doing so, at least. But since then I always feel at peace whenever I watch the rain fall.”

The sound of the storm hitting the earth was white noise that filled the spaces between Sorey’s words. And it was thanks to that strange mix that Mikleo understood what Sorey was feeling: the rain, the smell, the silence, Sorey’s presence… All of those things were calming Mikleo from the core, warming him despite the chill of the rain.

Mikleo closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. “Is that why you dragged me out here tonight?”

“Yeah.” Even without seeing, Mikleo could picture Sorey’s soft expression in his mind, framed by that still strange blond hair that Sorey had had since waking up. “I… wanted to share that with you, Mikleo.”

Opening his eyes, Mikleo turned to look at Sorey, whose earnest expression made Mikleo’s heart race and his hands clench around his knees.

“You’re such a romantic, Sorey.” Mikleo said, hiding the slight tremor in his voice with a smirk.

“Aw, come on!” Sorey exclaimed, shaking his head. His puffy ponytail swiped over his chest and shoulder. “I just wanted to do something nice for you! I’ve been dragging you all over Glenwood and beyond since I woke up. I thought you’d like some peace, after everything.”

Mikleo sighed, looking forward again. The rain fell beyond the entrance like a curtain, blurring the shapes of the trees in the forest.

“Are you worried?” Mikleo asked.

His answer was a low hum, quickly followed by an explanation. “You’ve been to most of the places we’ve visited until now.” Sorey scratched his cheek with his index finger. “I don’t want you to get bored, so I thought _I_ could show _you_ something for once.”

“Mm.”

“You know, even if it’s just…” Sorey sighed and let his shoulders relax. “How nice being like this —with you— can feel.”

Mikleo flushed softly, barely visible in the semidarkness of the storm. “I’m not bored at all.” Mikleo confessed, hugging his knees closer. Sorey was regarding him with soft eyes and pursed lips, the only indication of how intently he was waiting for Mikleo’s answer. “Everything’s different, now that you’re here.” His next breath was deep, making his shoulders raise and fall slowly. “The whole world feels different.”

Sorey blinked at him for a moment, surprised at the intensity behind Mikleo’s words. And then his smile broke into a huge grin, so bright and warm that it made Mikleo stop clutching his legs.

“Who’s the romantic now, huh?” Sorey teased, bumping his shoulder against Mikleo’s.

Mikleo turned away sharply, the blush in his cheeks now incredibly deep. His ponytail hit Sorey square in the face, making a soft protest emanate from his lips. “Shut up.”

“Mikleo, don’t get maaaad~”

Outside, the rain was growing worse; tiny droplets were reaching them now, bouncing from the ground and towards their faces. It helped Mikleo’s skin to cool down somewhat, and so did the stronger wind.

They kept silent for a while, content with watching the rain fall. Sorey was thrumming with energy once again; the luminous smile hadn’t disappeared, and now tiny sparks seemed to burst from his fingers and hair, as if in tune with his happiness.

It made Mikleo smile, even if his own next words made his heart clench.

“Sorey?”

“Mm?”

“Did you ever feel lonely?” Mikleo turned towards Sorey one more time, slowly, meeting his eyes after a slight hesitation. “While you slept?”

On the other hand, Sorey didn’t hesitate to give his answer. “Never.” He said firmly, letting his shoulder rest against Mikleo’s. “Maotelus was always with me. Even once I woke up, in a way. And sometimes, while I slept… Sometimes voices would reach me. I remember they made me feel happy, even if i don’t remember what the words meant.”

Mikleo’s heart skipped a bit as he thought about all the times he had sat down at the edge of that cliff, legs hanging over the abyss as he looked beyond at that white light that had been Sorey. He remembered all the words he said, and all the words he didn’t, and felt his throat close off.

“If I had known you were listening…” Mikleo started, but he didn’t finish his trail of thought.

“I wasn’t, really.” Sorey admitted. “But your voice did reach me. Thank you for visiting me, Mikleo.”

This time, it was Mikleo who bumped Sorey’s shoulder with his, keeping it there to feel his warmth. “How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to thank me?”

Sorey moved in closer. “Always at least one more time.”

Mikleo chuckled lowly. His breath moved the fine strands that escaped from Sorey’s ponytail and rested against his cheeks. “Idiot.”

Sorey’s breath was warm on Mikleo’s skin. But his eyes —green, like they had always been— were even warmer, his gaze rising goosebumps on Mikleo’s arms. He tilted his head to the side slowly, the little space that separated them becoming smaller and smaller as Sorey let his mouth open slightly, and his eyes fell from Mikleo’s to his lips.

“Mikleo…”

“Yeah?”

But Sorey said nothing. Instead, he let his mouth hover over Mikleo’s, efficiently making Mikleo’s heart stop its frenetic beating inside his chest. They were a hair’s width away from each other; Mikleo could almost feel the soft brush of Sorey’s upper lip.

He let his eyes fall half closed…

Thunder and lightning clapped outside, making them jump apart. The sudden brightness of the lightning blinded them for a second, both of them blinking to get rid of the black dots in their vision. Then they lean forward, peering outside the cave and upwards, careful of not getting soaked.

“Was that you?” Mikleo asked, referring to the lightning.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sorey shake his head. “No? At least… I don’t think so?”

“Mmh.”

Mikleo leaned back with a sigh, knees once again against his chest. After a second, Sorey joined him again, this time with one of his knees raised up so he could rest his arm on top of it. He was mussing his hair with that hand as his eyes got lost as he regarded the forest, a troubled expression making him purse his lips.

Mikleo hid behind his ponytail once again, feeling another blush creep up his neck.

“Hey,” Sorey started, eyes looking in front of him. “Mikleo. If… Just now, if I had kissed you…”

Mikleo felt himself go rigid, his heart pounding. He hadn’t expected Sorey to bring it up; what’s more, he had expected Sorey to act like nothing had happened, like they hadn’t been so close Mikleo had been able to see the tiny specks of electricity in Sorey’s eyes.

He tried to calm himself down, but Sorey’s voice —soft and nervous— made it difficult.

“If I had kissed you…” Sorey continued, now looking at Mikleo intently. “What would you have done?”

Mikleo swallowed thickly. “…What do you mean?”

“I mean… Would you have pushed me away?” A painful expression crossed Sorey’s face as he said that, fast as lightning. “Or would you have…?”

“I think it’d depend.”

Sorey frowned, confused. “On what?”

Mikleo allowed himself a little smirk. “On how good of a kisser you are.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Sorey’s hand shot forward instinctively, tickling Mikleo on the side as retaliation for his teasing. And just like that, all nervousness disappeared from Sorey’s face, a small smile replacing it instead. “You know I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Mikleo shrugged. “Neither have I.”

“That’s… Wait. Really!?”

One of Mikleo’s eyebrows raised up, hiding underneath his fringe. “What, did you think I have?”

Sorey bit his lower lip. “Well… It’s not like I’ve given it much of a thought… but, it’s been centuries so…”

Letting his feet slide forward a bit, Mikleo rested his cheek on his knees, head turned towards Sorey. “It’s not like there was anyone I wanted to kiss, anyway.”

The blush on Sorey’s cheeks became deeper, the color bringing out the green of his eyes. Mikleo smiled when he saw Sorey get flustered, feeling himself getting a bit flustered too with Sorey’s next question.

“And now?” Sorey asked. “Is… there someone you want to kiss?”

In the blink of an eye, Mikleo made the course of a raindrop change so it flew horizontally, making it collide against Sorey’s nose and making Sorey yelp.

“Hey!”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Mikleo told him, hiding his smirk behind his knee.

They sat a moment like that, both of them looking at the other with stupid smiles, the silence only broken by the sounds of the storm, which didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

That was okay, Mikleo thought. He didn’t really want to leave that cave for now.

Sorey’s hand —that had been resting in the tiny space between their hips, moved upwards to cup Mikleo’s cheek, thumb brushing softly against Mikleo’s cheekbone. Mikleo blushed, looking away, but he also leaned his face into the warmth of Sorey’s palm.

“Can I kiss you?” Sorey asked, already moving in towards Mikleo.

Mikleo rolled his eyes, voice barely a whisper. “What did I just s—!”

His words died against Sorey’s mouth. It didn’t exactly take him by surprise, but he still couldn’t help making a sound with the back of his throat, halfway between a gasp and a moan. The sensation of Sorey’s soft lips molding against his own made Mikleo close his eyes and lean in, breathing in sharply through his nose as he kissed Sorey back.

They were sloppy and sweet but —surprisingly—neither of them made anything to rush it. They became acquainted with each other’s mouths, exploring them with their lips, with their teeth, with their tongues, all of it slow enough to drive Mikleo mad, and have Sorey make tiny noises of contentment. When Sorey’s tongue started tracing the outline of Mikleo’s lower lip, Mikleo gasped and shivered, clinging to the front of Sorey’s tunic.

He couldn’t believe they had never thought of doing this before.

But because neither of them seemed to want to rush things anymore, they separated not long after. Still, Sorey did so reluctantly, moving back a bit just to lean in forward once again to steal kisses from Mikleo’s mouth. Mikleo met him every time, not really doing anything to escape the trap that was Sorey’s mouth.

The warmth between them was incredible; Mikleo sighed, basking in it, as Sorey kissed him one last time with a smile.

“Not bad for a first time, right?” He asked, leaning his forehead against Mikleo’s.

Mikleo closed his eyes, feeling his lips tingle pleasantly. “Not bad.” He agreed.

With an arm around Mikleo’s waist, Sorey snuggled against his side, head leaning on Mikleo’s shoulder. Mikleo leaned against him too, nuzzling that blond hair until another smile pulled at his lips.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Sorey.”

Mikleo hoped Sorey knew he wasn’t only talking about the peaceful feeling of the rain.

By the way Sorey squeezed his middle, he knew exactly what Mikleo was saying.

“I want to share everything with you again.” Sorey mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric on Mikleo’s shoulder.

Mikleo clung to Sorey, closing his eyes, but he said nothing. He was too busy smiling.

Together, they continued to watch the rain fall.


End file.
